


Smooth Rainbow

by econony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bullying, Humanstuck, M/M, Male/Male, Sorry guys, anti-gay bullying, chapterfic more like chapterFUCK, i'm gomen, pretend i tagged this correctly, sexy times later on, some homophobic language, we now return to our regularly programmed johndaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/econony/pseuds/econony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is no longer the coolkid at school when he's bullied for being different. Now, with John as his support, maybe they can get his reputation back up. Easier said than done, considering Dave's falling hard for his best bro.</p><p>AU, humanstuck.</p><p>[Discontinued. I'm not in this fandom anymore, sorry!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> (actually no I'm not)
> 
> No, in all seriousness, I am very appreciative to now be on AO3. I was on fanfiction.net, but the story was deleted there because of a group of horrible, nasty trolls who go around ffnet randomly preying on/spam hate-reviewing/deleting fics. So I've decided to switch over to AO3 from now on. The stuff's better here anyway, haha.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy!

A piece of paper with block letters staining the page flutters out as he opens his locker.

Trying not to say anything that could quite possibly get him expelled, he merely crushes the paper in his fist and throws it in the garbage.

*

Several more are found in his desk the next day.

He resists the urge to punch someone in the face.

*

He finds a dozen more in his backpack and twice that many in his PE locker.

 _Day three,_ he thinks bitterly.

*

They keep coming and tripling in number. They become more and more threatening.

 _We know what you are,_ they read.

_And we’ll find you and kill you for it._

*

The notes appear in the mailbox at the apartment. They are slipped under the door.

People shout slurs at him in the hallways and laugh. They throw wadded-up paper at him.

 _This is the last straw,_ he decides, running out of the building and wiping away approaching tears from under his dark shades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Al for pointing out the format fuckup.
> 
> Updates will be much more frequent now that I know how to html.
> 
> Fucking pesterlogs.

Dave Strider ran up the stairs of his apartment building, not even bothering to try and unlock the little mailbox door with _Strider_ taped onto it. He knew there were probably dozens of letters just for him in there.

Opening the door to the small apartment he shared with his brother, he saw at least twenty notes that had been slipped under the door. They all read relatively the same thing. However, one of them particularly caught his attention.

_You have until Saturday night, Strider.  
Until then, count your blessings._

Shaking, he let the note slip through his fingers. He couldn’t believe this. He shoved the notes into his backpack, flinging the sack onto the ground and logging onto Pesterchum. Relieved to see John was online, he frantically clicked on his name and started to chat.

  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--   


TG: john are you there  
TG: its an emergency  
EB: dave? what's up?  
TG: oh shit thank god  
TG: ok so  
TG: ugh shit i am literally shaking  
EB: um, okay, did something happen?  
TG: yes  
TG: oh god  
TG: ok so ive been getting a bunch of death threats from my classmates all this week  
TG: they are everywhere  
TG: in my locker and my desk and my backpack and the mailbox and slipped under the apartment door  
TG: and i think im going insane  
TG: i just need to talk to you to get my mind off of it  
EB: oh no!  
EB: but couldn't you take any of them on? i mean, you strife with your bro so often.  
TG: dude i dont even know who theyre from  
TG: theyre signed anonymously  
TG: and they all say shit like, “die strider, youre a freak, why do you exist, were gonna kill you”  
EB: that doesn't even make any sense.  
EB: you're perfectly fine, i don’t see their problem!  
TG: shit but it does egbert  
TG: it does make sense  
TG: jegus i hate texas  
TG: i want to leave this horrid fucking wasteland  
TG: everyone knows  
EB: geez, i don’t even know how someone could do something like that.  
EB: wait, knows what?  
TG: i  
TG: ok if i tell you  
TG: will you promise not to judge me or hate me or some shit  
EB: of course! you're my best bro, i'm not going to just hate you.  
TG: thanks  
TG: you have no idea how much that means to me right now  
TG: ok uh  
TG: yknow how texas is like  
TG: really conservative and shit  
EB: yeah, lots of sorta crazy people, why?  
TG: well uh  
TG: yknow how they like especially hate homos  
EB: wait, is that seriously it?  
TG: oh god  
TG: its a good thing we cant see each other face to face because im a crying mess over here  
TG: this is extremely uncool  
TG: yeah thats seriously it  
TG: i dont even know how but they know john  
TG: they fucking know  
EB: people are asses, okay. that's horrible and a stupid reason to want to kill someone.  
EB: where's your bro?  
TG: out buying groceries and more fabric for smuppets no doubt  
TG: i just  
TG: why did i have to be like this in the most hateful place in the usa  
TG: couldnt i have been like  
TG: normal or something?  
EB: i dont really think it's that abnormal. my school even has a club, called gsa.  
EB: the gay-straight alliance.  
TG: i dont know  
TG: ive never heard about something like that at my school  
EB: heh, maybe you should tell your bro to get you a ticket.  
EB: you could fly up here!  
TG: yes fucking please  
TG: thats it im asking him  
TG: thanks so much john  
EB: yeah, seriously dude, we have a spare room and everything!  
TG: you are literally the only person who can make me smile right now  
TG: and not just because youre offering me a place to stay  
EB: i'm glad. you don’t deserve shit like that. no one does.  
TG: i am so lucky to have you as a best bro  
EB: do you have a cell or something to call him with?  
TG: oh wow perfect timing he just got home actually  
EB: i know my dad would be okay with it, but i'll ask anyway.  
TG: ill go ask  
TG: and thanks again john  
EB: no problem man!  
TG: oh shit he said yes  
EB: that's great, really.  
EB: you need to go find tickets!  
TG: yeah i do  
EB: tell me when we can expect you over here and stuff.  
EB: because my dad is okay with it, i talked to him a minute ago.  
TG: thats so awesome  
TG: i cannot believe this is happening  
EB: you should send bro to find out who was doing it.  
EB: either have him scare them or sic the cops on them!  
TG: ok says i can fly tomorrow at 1 pm and arrive in washington around 2 pm your time  
TG: and yeah i mean  
TG: i guess the cops can find who it is  
EB: did you tell bro why you wanted to come down here? or just that you wanted a ticket?  
TG: i just told him “hey is it ok if i go stay with john for a week or 2”  
TG: and he was like whatever man  
EB: pfft, well, whatever works i guess.  
EB: you will have to tell him something eventually though.  
EB: or at least tell him something, if you don’t want to tell him the real reason.  
TG: yeah  
TG: oh shit wait a sec  
TG: bro just went through my backpack and he found a whole bunch  
EB: oops.  
TG: brb i have to go explain  
TG: off to face my death huh  
EB: have fun with your fight.  
EB: or rap battle.  
EB: whichever.  
TG: shit well he just wanted to show it to me  
TG: and he was all bro what the fucks this  
TG: and i was like well its been happening for the past week and its creeping me the fuck out  
TG: and then he got this really angry face and just stormed out of the room  
TG: and now hes on the phone with someone  
EB: dude, i think he's actually like, worried about you!  
TG: yeah  
TG: it feels fantastic  
EB: he's a little weird and creepy, but he doesn't seem like he's a bad guy.  
EB: who do you think he's talking to?  
TG: i dunno but hes saying lots of stuff like  
TG: “police action”  
TG: “severe”  
TG: “damaging to a teenagers self-esteem”  
TG: i think i have this in the bag  
TG: thanks john  
EB: think you're still coming, or do you think your bro is taking care of it?  
TG: no way man im still coming  
TG: uh plus i already made reservations so  
TG: haha  
EB: heh, this is going to be fun.  
TG: hell yeah  
EB: i can drag you out and we can go find things to do that they don’t have in texas!  
TG: im on the edge of my seat waiting for tomorrow bro  
EB: this is going to be great! i'm excited.  
TG: so am i you dont even know  
TG: goodbye hellhole  
TG: hello best bro ever  
EB: i hope you like the rain, dave.  
EB: it's pouring.  
TG: i dont give a shit  
TG: better than this dumb humidity  
TG: its like hot rain  
TG: cold rain is better than hot rain i think  
EB: um, hard to say. not as fun when you get soaked, but it is kinda refreshing!  
EB: yet again, washington is just kind of cold in general.  
EB: and warm rain would be weird.  
TG: yeah the air here is like  
TG: heavy and wet like a dishcloth that hasnt been wrung out yet  
TG: and so hot  
TG: thats what humidity is  
EB: oh dude, that's just disgusting.  
EB: no wonder you want out!  
EB: i'll take my cold any day.  
TG: totally  
EB: man, what should we do while you're here?  
TG: i dont know just anything  
TG: id be happy doing anything  
EB: i bet we could convince my dad to rent us a bunch of movies and games!  
TG: oh sweet  
TG: thatd be the best  
EB: and we can just hole up with too much caffeine.  
TG: yeah  
TG: oh shit but dont you have school  
EB: eh, i do. maybe i'll force you to come with me and suffer too.  
TG: better than houston high school  
TG: at least people wont be shouting “hey you fucking fag go rot in hell where you belong” in the hallways at me  
TG: and thats pretty tame compared to what most people say to my face  
EB: jesus, no. if people don’t like you, they'll be petty and talk behind your back instead.  
EB: a lot easier!  
TG: yeah id rather that  
EB: people here are a little eccentric, but they're really not bad.  
TG: thats great  
TG: i love eccentric  
TG: eccentric and insane are completely different things  
EB: yeah, most of the insane here is just weird kids, and they usually keep to themselves.  
EB: i could talk to my dad though, about calling the school and letting you come too.  
TG: yeah id like that  
TG: thanks  
EB: no problem, man. after this you deserve a little normal in your life!  
TG: but im mostly excited for best bro quality time  
EB: it's going to be totally awesome.  
TG: i am so psyched  
TG: see im that excited i had to use 90s lingo  
EB: ooh, how old fashioned.  
EB: as long as you don’t start telling me how 'gnarly' things are, i'm okay.  
TG: yup so retro  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: i feel like i should bring you guys a present  
TG: as a thank you for your hospitality and all that jazz  
EB: you don't have to! this is going to be fun, you're acting like it's a trouble or something.  
EB: we have room, my dad cooks too much anyway.  
TG: jegus i dunno im just so grateful  
EB: it's really nothing.  
EB: we're going to have to find something to do other than video games and schoolwork.  
TG: yeah like  
TG: dancing in the rain  
TG: being so sappy here  
TG: but like that old movie from the 60s or whatever  
EB: no, dave. don't even start.  
TG: haha ok  
EB: oh hey, how is bro?  
EB: still on the phone?  
TG: oh hes off now and kinda fuming around the apartment  
TG: i think hes on his sites trying to blow off some steam  
TG: oh shit thats what she said  
EB: uh, gross, dave. was it the cops he was talking to, you think?  
TG: i dunno  
TG: could have been  
TG: in fact i will go ask him  
TG: he said he was talking to the head officer and the district attorney  
TG: im a little worried he got carried away with this  
EB: go bro.  
EB: and those jerks deserve it!  
EB: so let him go overboard.  
TG: i guess but  
TG: i dunno shit like this has happened before   
TG: although not to this degree   
TG: and he just told me to suck it up and just beat the shit outta whoever was bothering me  
EB: dude, you said it's been going on for a week.  
EB: i think that’s a little worse.  
EB: well, more than a little!  
TG: i guess  
TG: i just hate being vulnerable and especially about this kinda stuff yknow  
EB: just let him be protective, man. maybe it'll set an example if they try to go after another kid.  
EB: then they'll think twice and no one else has to go through this.  
TG: yeah maybe  
EB: i wonder even who it was.  
EB: not that i know anyone in your school anyway...  
TG: i dunno it was probably a joint effort on everyones part  
TG: there were so many that it had to have been  
EB: well then they deserve getting a police scare!  
TG: i think so  
TG: maybe the police will even like, suspend some of them i dunno  
EB: that would be great, even if it is kinda mean to say.  
EB: but they deserve it.  
TG: i dunno i think so  
TG: i hate to be vengeful but suspension is probably what they need to scare them a little  
EB: yeah. makes me wonder if you're the first one they've done this to.  
TG: probably not  
EB: ugh, people really suck sometimes.  
TG: agreed  
EB: i don’t know. i say ignore them and leave it all to your bro and the cops.  
EB: they'll be more than enough to handle it.  
TG: ok  
TG: yeah i think so  
TG: welp i have to go john but thanks for everything  
TG: i really mean it  
EB: no problem dave, be careful, all right?  
TG: ok and see you tomorrow  
EB: great, i can't wait, this will be so great.  
TG: totally bro

  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--  


Feeling quite calmed and sufficiently hopeful, Dave decided he’d go and ask Bro what was for dinner, even though he already knew it’d be day-old pizza like always.

“Bro, what’s for--” he began, but was interrupted when his elder brother pinned him against the wall.

“Why did you not tell me about this, Dave? I could have fucking done something about it, instead you have to keep this a secret for god knows how long, man!” Dirk shouted, eyes flashing behind his Kamina shades.

Dave nudged his brother away, feeling tears soon approaching and not wanting to lose his cool. “I thought I’d handle everything myself, Bro, shit was under control! You didn’t have to fucking butt in!” he replied angrily.

The elder scoffed. “Oh, you were keeping it _so_ under control, Dave, because there were zillions of them in your backpack and in the mailbox and scotch-taped to the door!” He held up a thick wad of papers that Dave recognized immediately.

A silence passed between them before the younger sat himself dejectedly on the couch, shoving his face into his hands. “Bro,” he said, his voice cracking, “I-I thought I’d had it under control. But now I’m so scared.” He sniffled. “And I just got a letter that said I have until tomorrow night, and then they’d come after me. I just don’t know what to do.”

Bro sat down next to him. “Dave, why are they doing this to you?” he whispered, putting a hand on his kid brother’s back.

Taking off his shades, Dave wiped his eyes and stared at his guardian. “D-do you promise you won’t, like, throw me out or anything?” he pleaded softly.

“Lil’ man, what makes you think I’d ever kick you out? You know you’re always gonna be my bro no matter what, right?”

Dave inhaled shakily, nodding. “Uh, Bro...” he murmured, “I-I’m gay.”

Another silence. “Bro, please say something, I’m freaked the fuck out,” he said quietly, dodging Dirk’s gaze.

Suddenly, he was caught in a tight brohug. “Shit, Dave, why the hell didn’t you say anything? Don’t you know?” Sensing his brother’s confusion, Dirk smiled sheepishly. “Me too, man,” he chuckled. “Who d’you think I’ve been fawning over since way back in sophomore year of high school?”

Dave laughed a little, shocked. “English? Your best bro ever? The one you walked home from school every day?”

The 28-year-old nodded. “The very same, dude.” The man then took a concerned look on his face. “But is this why you’re being threatened at school?”

At the slight nod, Dirk stood up angrily, a faint redness filling his face. “How did those shitbags find out?”

“I don’t fucking know, man, they just did,” Dave shrugged, frustrated. “It’s not like I went parading around the school with a huge-ass sign taped to my forehead that says, ‘Hey, come make out with me, because I’m a homo!’ or anything.”

Bro let out a puff of air, trying to calm down, and rubbed his temples. “Well, dude, I talked to the DA and the Head Officer of Houston, and they said that until they found out who it was that executed the whole thing, they couldn’t do much. But they’re gonna perform a bunch of investigations and shit. They’ll probably be done by the time you get back from John’s.” Raising his eyebrows, he continued. “Is that the reason you wanted to go visit him so suddenly?”

“Uh, maybe,” the Dave said defensively, “so what? I also kinda miss the guy, as I haven’t seen him since we were, like, thirteen.”

But Dirk merely shrugged, walking into the kitchen. “Fine by me, bro. You deserve a rest from all this shit.”

After dinner (three guesses as to what it was), Dave had finished packing his duffel bag of clothes and was playing Xbox with Bro.

As Dirk slid the disc into the system, he turned to look at Dave and flashed a mischievous grin. “Hey, man, just because we’re homos doesn’t mean we’re any less tough than before, right?”

Dave laughed. “Yeah, dude. We’re still badass motherfuckers as always.”

Bro smiled even wider. “Yup. And that means I’m still gonna kick your ass at this game, right?”

For that, he promptly received a smuppet to the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys double update because I love you all so much????
> 
> Thanks for the immense amount of kudoses!

“Psst. Hey. Get up, Dave.”

“Mmphff.”

“Okay, fine, dude. Miss the plane, I don’t give a shit.”

Well, _that_ got him up. He shot up in bed, wide-eyed and a little panicky. “Fuck, did I?” he sputtered.

Bro’s familiar laugh was his answer. “It’s only 8:30 in the morning. You still gotta get up and check in and go through security and stuff.”

Nodding and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, the younger slid out of bed and padded out into the narrow hallway, where their tiny shared bathroom was located. He went through his daily routine of brushing his teeth, showering, combing his hair, getting dressed, and polishing his shades. Hey, if you had fingerprints on your shades, would people still think you were as cool as you actually were? Especially since these particular shades were those given to you by your best bro, whom you were about to stay with for the next few weeks and escape all this shit.

 _I’m going to say with John for the next few weeks and no one can give me any crap about my identity,_ Dave thought cheerfully to himself. He hadn’t been this damn happy since he’d received his first real katana at age 14. And that was four years ago.

A small smile playing around his lips, he walked into the smuppet-infested kitchen to hunt for a small breakfast. Seeing that Pop Tarts were the only option, he shrugged and began thoughtfully nibbling on the chocolate-frosted toaster pastry, absentmindedly kicking around a random green smuppet.

Several minutes later, Bro emerged from his room, his usual hat on his head and an unlit cigarette perched between his lips. "You ready, kid?" he asked, grabbing his keys off of the counter. Dave nodded, slipping his shoes on and shoving the last of his breakfast into his mouth. Hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder, he went out the door and flew down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for his brother.

They both clambered into Bro’s old worn-down pickup truck, which was parked just outside of the apartment building. The elder paused to light his cigarette, inhaling the cancerous tobacco with practised grace, and started the ignition. Pulling out of the parking space, they made their way to Houston Airport.

The Striders finally arrived at the airport after a half-hour of silence in the car, and, parking the truck, they began the arduous task of checking in and going through security, along with that wonderful extra delay at the metal detector. Why, oh why did Dirk always choose that dumb metal belt to wear?

When their security debacle was over, Bro walked Dave to his gate and wished him a warm goodbye. “You take care, alright, lil’ man?” he smiled, holding out his clenched hand for a fistbump.

Dave nodded, smiling back. “Don’t get too lonely without me,” he chuckled slightly.

“Calling all passengers for flight 295, we are now boarding.”

*

_Finally._ No more sitting behind a crying baby with an earache, in front of a bratty kid who kicked the seat, and next to a loudly snoring businessman, because Dave Strider was finally in Seattle, Washington. He strode out of the gate and into the Baggage Claim, scanning the crowd at the gate for his hosts. With all the din, it was quite a madhouse.

“Dave!” a familiar voice called from his left. Running towards him was an average-sized teen with black hair, glasses, and slightly bucked teeth shown by a big grin. He wore a Ghostbusters t-shirt and his face was flushed with excitement. A man in a fedora was behind him, smiling somewhat tiredly.

Dave allowed himself a small smile, joining his best pal in a tight hug. “Sup, John. You’ve grown a little.”

John reacted with a boastful scoff, folding his arms over his chest. “Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve grown an entire foot since I was thirteen.”

The other merely laughed, rolling his eyes behind the dark shades that had been a birthday gift from Egbert himself so many years ago. “Chill, man, just messin’ with ya,” he chuckled, ruffling John’s perpetually unruly black mop. 

Closely following behind John was Mr. Egbert, still in his old white fedora and smiling with the same fatherly smile. “Great to see you again, Dave,” he said, patting the blond on the back with affection, “John and I have missed you.”

“Good to be here, sir,” answered Dave, nodding. Picking up his bag, they proceeded to the parking lot.

They pulled out of the airport and started onto the freeway, the news mumbling in the background for Mr. Egbert to hear. John, on the other hand, was bouncing in his seat, ecstatic about Dave’s arrival in Washington. “God, we’re gonna have so much fun, Dave!” he grinned madly with that same derpy smile from his childhood days. “I’ll show you everywhere that’s fun here in Washington, and my neighbourhood, and maybe we could even go into Seattle, oh, could we do that, Dad? Oh man, that’d be so totally boss. Hey, I’m getting hungry, what about you, Dave? Dad, I think we should go out to eat, huh?”

Dave shushed John with a small pap to the face, smirking. “Calm down, dude. Yeah, I could eat a little. If it’s no trouble, Mr. Egbert.”

The man chuckled. “Of course it’s not, boys. How about some Italian food?”

They both agreed that Italian sounded good, and John’s dad took the next exit. However, as they pulled up to the restaurant, both teens groaned in frustration as they saw that Mr. Egbert didn’t exactly mean Italian food.

He’d taken them to Olive Garden.

*

“Man, that was so totally the best, hahaha!” John giggled as they walked through the door of Casa Egbert. They’d spent the day in Seattle and had seen all the sights. Now the sun had long set and the air turned from wet, rainy day to cool, misty evening. Luckily Maple Valley was just on the outskirts of the big city.

Dad Egbert smiled at the boys, handing Dave his suitcase before retreating to his office. “John, will you show Dave to his room? I’ve got some work to do,” he patted his son’s head and stepped into the hallway.

John led his companion up the stairs, arriving at a small room with a small label on the door in John’s handwriting labeled dave :B. It was a quaint, simple extra bedroom, with a twin-size bed, a desk, and a dresser for clothes. Above the headboard of the bed was a poster for the movie Con Air, John’s favourite. Dave chuckled a bit and hoisted his suitcase up onto the top of the dresser, planning to put his clothes away later. 

John stretched and grinned at Dave. “Wanna watch a movie or something?” Predictable Egderp, of course. Smirking, Dave walked out of his makeshift bedroom and nodded, shrugging. “Great!” exclaimed John, and grabbed his best bro by the hand to lead him to his ever-messy room.

Wait.

_Grabbed his hand?_

Okay, sure, best bros hold each others’ hands all the time, right?

Right.

...So why in hell was Dave blushing?

No matter, he thought as John went for his movie shelf and immediately picked out Ghostbusters. He sat down cautiously on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

They began watching the movie, however, Dave’s thoughts were far, far away from ghost-hunting parapsychologists. Hoping that John was too immersed in the film, he kept stealing glances at his bespectacled face.

His _adorable_ bespectacled face.

Okay, well, damn, that settled it.

He’d hoped that this wouldn’t come up while he stayed with John. He’d harboured romantic feelings for his best bro while in middle school, especially when he’d gone to visit him over the summer before 8th grade. By any means, after he’d returned from Washington he’d told himself that those feelings were merely a figment of his imagination and that it was pure broship, nothing more. He hadn’t come to terms with any romantic feelings for John since.

And now, well. If they were strong before, they were certainly strong now.

What was he going to do?

*

“Morning, morning, morning!!”

_Oof. ___

“John... while you’re a pretty kickass alarm clock I don’t really think there was a huge need to knock the wind out of me, hm?” asked a very bleary Dave.

John giggled. “Sorry, Dave, but Dad made pancakes! They’re so totally the best, you’ve gotta try ‘em.”

“Fine, fine, let’s go then,” he sighed sleepily as he got out of bed. John bounded down the stairs again, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was seventeen, not seven.

Dave let out an exasperated sigh. If John kept up this adorable thing, he didn’t know how much longer he would last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee this took a looong time. Sorry about that. You guys have been so patient, thanks to everybody who reads this and gives it kudoses and bookmarks and stuff! hearts n hashes bbs.

“Hurry, boys. I’ve got to take you both to school so I can register Dave in the temporary exchange program.”

John nodded in acknowledgment at his father before turning back to his plate of eggs. “Gosh, Dave, I’m sure you’ll love Maple Valley High. The people there are really very nice!” he smiled. “And I’ve heard the GSA is cool, too. Never been, but maybe I will because you are!”

Dave sighed. Mornings in general were a huge pain, and starting “school” (was he even going to participate?) in a new environment really was no incentive. “Yeah, I’m just a regular trend setter, aren’t I?” he asked sarcastically, earning a small giggle from John.

As usual, Dave didn’t eat any breakfast. He was always nauseous in the mornings–and the thought of food really made him want to retch. However, John wouldn’t have any of that. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” he insisted. After a small spat, Dave agreed that he’d at least take a piece of toast with him. _Whatever_ , he thought frustratedly, _I’ll just throw it out when John’s not looking_.

He ended up eating it because he's a fucking pushover.

Finally they all piled into Mr Egbert’s station wagon and headed off to school. At a stoplight, he turned from his spot in the driver’s seat to look at Dave. “Are you nervous, son?” he asked him.

Dave shrugged. “A little, I guess. I’ll have John to help, though, so not really.” This made John grin widely, showing off his bucked teeth.

Mr Egbert nodded approvingly and went back to driving. Soon enough, they pulled into the Maple Valley High School parking lot, and wasted no time in hustling inside the building.

As they walked into the front office, a large older man with balding salt-and-pepper hair, wearing a pinstripe suit and a tie with little hearts patterned on it, came over to them and harrumphed importantly. “Would this be the new student then?”

Mr Egbert nodded, smiling pleasantly. “It would indeed. This is Dave Strider, John’s best friend. He’ll be staying with us for a few weeks.”

The large man stuck his hand out for Dave to shake. “Principal Boxcars, nice ta meet ya,” he stated gruffly, revealing an Mob-sounding accent. “Where’re ya from, kid?”

“Houston, Texas, sir,” replied Dave, a bit startled by the principal’s brashness.

Boxcars eyed him suspiciously. “Ya wouldn’t be one'a them right-wing pricks, would ya?”

Dave shook his head quickly at this. “I came here to get away from them.”

Principal Boxcars regarded him for a little while longer, before easing up and giving a small, reluctant smile. “Good. We don’t have tolerance fer ignorant people at this school. John,” he addressed the other, “bring Dave to all’a yer classes. He can sit next’ta ya if he’s not too much of a distraction. That alright with ya, kid?”

John nodded cheerfully with a small “yes, sir!” and led Dave out of the office, waving a small goodbye to his father.

*

“Alright, class, remember, you have homework for the next meeting, so don’t forget!”

“Dave, wake up!”

Shit. Dave had somehow fallen asleep in John’s fourth-period class. Was he really that tired? “Muh...” he slowly lifted himself from the table. “John, what time is it?” he asked groggily, running a hand through his hair.

John smiled brightly at him. “It’s lunchtime, Dave! Let’s get to the GSA, okay? They hold their meetings at lunch in the art classroom.”

John pushed open the door to the art class, revealing a group of people gathered around a single table, all eating lunch and having a discussion. One of them looked up from his rice and smiled rather shyly at Dave and John.

Oh. This young man seemed to be in a wheelchair. He wheeled over to them and stuck out his hand, blushing a bit. “H-hello,” said the boy. “Uh, w-welcome to the GSA. I’m Tavros, and I’m the president.”

John smiled back, taking his hand. “I’m John, and this is my best friend, Dave! He’s here to stay in Washington with me for a few weeks and he wanted to come check out the GSA here!”

Tavros nodded, looking at Dave and giving him a rather welcoming look. “I-I’m, uhm, sure you’ll like the people here, we’re all v-very friendly,” he stuttered bashfully.

Suddenly a tall, lanky guy wearing a purple hoodie with a tattoo of a sea-goat on his forearm strolled up rather lazily and put his hand on Tavros’ head, ruffling his mohawk. “What’s up, motherfuckers?” he drawled out, taking his time with each and every word. “Name’s Gamzee, I’m Tavbro’s boyfriend.” He smiled nonchalantly and kissed the top of the smaller boy’s head.

Tavros led them over to the table, and introduced them to everyone. “U-uh, this is Sollux, and his boyfriend, E-Eridan,” he indicated two very skinny guys, one of them wearing thick-rimmed wayfarer glasses, gold rings on every finger, teased-up hair, and an immense amount of purple (along with a purple streak in his hair); the other wearing a Skyrim t-shirt and oval eyeglasses, shielding one brown eye and one blue.

“Hey there,” said the purple-clad one, smiling a bit, “I'm Eridan. An' you are?” he spoke with a thick Irish accent.

Suddenly, the other one punched him in the arm. “You fucking idiot, didn't you jutht hear Tavroth? That one'th John, and the other one ith Dave,” he sighed frustratedly. “Excuthe my boyfriend'th thtupidity, I'm Thollux. Pleathed to meet you. And before you athk, yeth, I do have two different-coloured eyeth. Altho, no making fun of my lithp, or I'll thpring the douchebag on you.”

“ _Rude_ , Sol.”

“You know it'th true.”

“Fuck you!”

Tavros laughed softly. “They argue more than not, a-as you can see. Anyway, th-this is Rose, and, uh, her girlfriend Kanaya.”

A very refined-looking African-American girl stood, hand-in-hand with an equally refined Caucasian girl. “Hello,” she spoke carefully, “I am Kanaya, Kanaya Maryam. This is my girlfriend, Rose. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Rose nodded thoughtfully, smiling mysteriously.

“This is Nepeta, a-and her boyfriend Karkat,” Tavros indicated a very short girl wearing a knitted blue cat bonnet and an equally short, redheaded, grumpy-looking boy wearing a black turtleneck. Nepeta pounced over to shake Dave's and John's hands respectively.

“Hello! My name is Nepeta, and I'm sure you'll like this club as much as I do! Karkitty's not very enthusiastic about it, but he comes anyways because deep down, he's just a big old softie,” she giggled. Karkat responded with a grumble and turned away.

Finally, Tavros pointed the pair of boys to a girl with extremely long, thick hair and round glasses, wearing a variation of pinks, blues and greens, along with a slew of golden bracelets and necklaces. Before he could introduce her, she bounded over to them and grinned widely. “Hi there! I'm Feferi, and it's a great pleasure to meet you! I'm Eridan's cousin, by the way. I'm a huge human and animal rights activist and I'm really, really sure you'll just love everyone in this group!” she said in a bubbly tone that made Dave cringe slightly.

The two new additions finally sat down at the table and began eating lunch with the others, making some conversation. John began talking with Sollux about Skyrim, and tried to interact with Karkat, but failed. Karkat seemed to only want to speak to Gamzee and Nepeta, and occasionally Sollux. That was fine with Dave–he really wasn't too keen on the idea of getting to know an asshole of a personality like Karkat. Instead, he opted for talking about rap with Tavros.

John turned to Tavros. "Are you all seniors then?" he asked, smiling. Tavros shook his head, already becoming less bashful as he got to know them.

"No, not all of us. I-I am, along with Gamzee, Eridan, and Sollux, but Nepeta is a sophomore, Karkat, Kanaya, and Rose are juniors, and Feferi is a freshman," he explained. "Are you seniors too?" John grinned wider and nodded.

The lunch bell rang then, and everyone hustled their things together to get to their next classes. They all bade each other goodbye, and the day proceeded on like normal. 

*

John took the bus home with Dave, and twenty minutes later, they were walking into the house. Mr. Egbert was in the kitchen, frosting a cake. He looked up and smiled as John announced their arrival. "Hello, boys. There are chocolate chip cookies on the counter, if you'd like," he indicated towards a plate of freshly baked cookies with a frosting-covered icing spatula.

John sighed and walked out of the room, muttering something about cakes being gross and having assloads of homework.

Dave, on the other hand, grabbed a cookie and nodded gratefully at Mr. Egbert. As he bit into it, a satisfied moan drew itself from him. "Oh my god Mr. Egbert how is John even related to you, these are heaven on a plate," he babbled. John's dad gave a broad smile.

"I'm so very glad you enjoy them, Dave. I know John can get rather sick of my confections, and I respect that, but it's nice to have someone else appreciate them in his place," he said.

Dave helped himself to two more cookies before joining John, who had by then finished (most of) his homework, for some video games. 

*

During a dinner that night of stew and meatloaf (which Dave honestly thought tasted about twenty times better than it sounded), the phone rang. Mr. Egbert got up to answer it, and minutes later called Dave over to the phone.

"It's your brother," John's dad whispered, covering the mouthpiece with his palm. He then handed the phone over to Dave.

"Hello?" Dave spoke, idly twisting the cord of the phone between his fingers.

"Hey," replied Bro's familiar voice, slightly staticky from being thousands of miles away. "How're things?"

"Fine," Dave said back. "What's new?"

"Not a lot. Just wanted to let you know the police have started investigating your classmates." He cleared his throat. "And, uh... on Saturday night, a few fuckfaces from your school paid a visit."

Dave's heart missed a beat, suddenly remembering the gut-wrenching note left for him on Friday afternoon. "What?"

"Yeah. They swung by the flat around eight-thirty. Asked for you, claiming to be 'friends of yours'. I just told 'em you were outta town at the moment. They got real fuckin' butthurt and told me to stop hiding you, stop protecting you. I just told 'em to fuck off or I'd call the authorities. Those pussies took off like whirlwinds." Bro seemed immensely pleased at the way he handled the situation, by the tone of his voice.

"Did you answer the door with Cal?" Dave asked skeptically.

There was a brief silence before Bro mumbled, "...Maybe."

Dave chuckled. "Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah!! Chapter 5! In which things start getting interesting.  
> Thank you all for over 60 kudoses!!!! I love you guys too too much. :D
> 
> (For the sake of the story, let's enter a magical AU where John still loves the shit outta Con Air. [gomen.])

The week passed without any difficulties. Dave began talking with Tavros more often. He found the shy boy to be a little slow on understanding Dave's facetious humour, and poked fun at him sometimes for it, but he was cool to carry conversations with nonetheless. John came with Dave to the GSA every day and they were both welcomed warmly.  
  
On Thursday, Nepeta set down her burrito and asked, "Hey, John, did you ask anyone to the dance tomorrow?"  
  
Dance? There was a dance and Dave wasn't even informed?  
  
"Yeah," John grinned. "I asked Olivia two weeks ago."  
  
Dave's fork froze in midair, heart deflating a little. Instead of freaking out (which is what he probably would have done if he wasn't in front of people), though, he clapped John on the back and gave a tight, fake smile. "So Egbert's wooing the ladies and he's not even telling me?" he joked. "Congrats, man, you're an official pussy sailor. Tell me, can I be the weird gay uncle to your little bucktoothed offspring?"  
  
John rolled his eyes, giggling a bit. "Wow, Dave. It's just a date. We aren't soulmates or whatever. No gay-unclehood for you for a loooooooong time."  
  
Rose looked startled. "So you mean to tell me that you two aren't going together?" Kanaya looked equally shocked, as if their OTP had been confirmed as null and void.  
  
Dave and John stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, before John burst into laughter. "Oh, man Rose, you thought we–oh god, hahaha! Noooo, I'm just Dave's friend."  
  
Dave joined in some very weak chuckles. "Naw, he's my fag-hag, but the dudely version. However that's said." Shit, he seemed to just dig himself deeper and deeper into this stupid hole of 'John, I have completely platonic feelings for you so back off and bang a chick'. Awesome, just aces, Dave.  
  
Nepeta, trying to steer clear of the awkward, picked up the initial conversation. "Well, whoever you're going with, I was about to ask if you wanted to go as a double date with Karkat and me," she smiled.  
  
John grinned back. "Sure! I'll tell Olivia."  
  
From the corner of his eye, Dave thought he saw Rose glancing knowingly over at him.  
  


*

  
"Oh my god, Dave, it's not a huge deal! You can come with if you want. I'll lend you one of my suits, too."  
  
Dave put up a hand in protest. "No, I think I'll stick this one out, man. Don't wanna be a fuckin' fifth wheel. Thanks though."  
  
John sighed. "Alright, whatever you wanna do." A horn beeped outside, followed by a " _hurry the fuck up, shitstain!_ ". John took a last look in the mirror, straightening his tie, and grabbed his coat. "Oop, Karkat's here. Gotta run, Dave. If you wanna play on my Xbox, go ahead, but don't erase any of my data, kay?" And with that he dashed out the door.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Mr. Egbert came through the front door, carrying a bag of groceries. "Hello, Dave," he smiled. "John already left?"  
  
Dave nodded. "You just missed him."  
  
"Alright." Mr. Egbert set the groceries onto the kitchen counter. "I was thinking you could perhaps help me make this cake," he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Dave jumped up and paused the game he'd been playing.  
  
They began measuring flour and sugar, baking soda, eggs, milk. Mr. Egbert seemed to be able to make a cake with his eyes closed, if he tried–every move he made was intentional and graceful and practiced. Dave could merely watch in slight awe.  
  
As he mixed the dry ingredients into the wet mixture, Mr. Egbert smiled to himself and glanced at Dave.  
  
"You're in love with my son, aren't you, David?"  
  
Dave tensed significantly. Holy shit, he _knew_.  
  
“Haha, uh, no. Why do you ask?” he weakly chuckled.  
  
Mr. Egbert shook his head, putting a hand on Dave’s shoulder in a supportive, fatherly way. “It’s alright. I know,” he said. “John is... John’s a very sweet young man. He can be a bit clueless sometimes, but he’s kind and caring and a good friend. I’ve sort of sensed a feeling that’s more than friendly affection from you, and I’m fine with it.  
  
“If you choose to try and pursue a more intimate relationship with him, please be gentle about it. I would be perfectly content if he accepts, and to be honest, I would trust you to love him like he deserves to be loved, over any of his other friends. But I'm not sure what would shock him. So the only thing I ask is that you please handle the situation delicately." Mr. Egbert grinned kindly at Dave, as if he'd just chatted about the weather with him.  
  
Dave, on the other hand, could scarcely believe it. He'd just gotten permission to be boyfriends with his best friend. From said best friend's dad. All he could do was choke out a small "Thank you."  
  
A few hours later, Dave and Mr. Egbert were sitting in the kitchen, eating the cake they’d made. The front door opened, and with it came John, with a slightly sad look on his face.  
  
Mr. Egbert smiled. “Hello, son,” he walked over to him and put a hand on John’s shoulder, “how was your dance?”  
  
John sighed exasperatedly, gaining an indignant look on his face. "Olivia didn't even talk to me, let alone dance with me! All she did was kiss up to Todd. It's like, so sorry I'm not a jock like every other boy you've slept with, okay?? Jesus," he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Dave bit his lip, walking over to where John stood. "Wow, I'm sorry, dude. She wasn't worth it anyway, I bet. You wanna watch a movie with me to take your mind off it? I'll even watch one of your dorky ones with you."  
  
Mr. Egbert smiled. "That sounds fun, John. You two go upstairs and I'll make popcorn."  
  
John paused a bit to think, then nodded, grinning a little. "Only if we can watch Con Air," he giggled slightly.  
  
Dave suppressed a grimace and nodded, and John ran up the stairs, cheering, seemingly cured of his bad mood. Dave and Mr. Egbert shared a glance before the former made his way upstairs as well.  
  
The movie was in, the popcorn was in hand, and John and Dave were leaning against the wall on John's bed, watching the shittiest movie ever produced: Con Fucking Air.  
  
Well, not the "fucking" part, of course. Although, Dave mused silently to himself, to see Con and Air (whoever they were) fucking would definitely spice up the mediocre plot and the even more mediocre acting of this chumpstick movie.  
  
Dave mostly observed John's facial features as the movie progressed. At the exciting parts, his face lit up and he trembled slightly in anticipation. At his favourites, he bounced a bit and whispered, "oh man, this is the _best_ part!", even though there were already multiple " _best_ parts". It all made Dave smile slightly to himself as he silently held witness to the adorable expressions that could only be executed by a certain John Egbert.  
  
Finally, the final scene started to play. Dave was particularly grateful the movie was almost over, but he suddenly heard a small sniffle to his right.  
  
John was crying at the most poorly-made movie ever, which made Dave want to either shoot him an insult or hug him comfortingly. Trying not to be a complete toolbag, he opted for the latter, patting John on the back. "You okay, dude?" he whispered.  
  
John nodded vigourously, smiling through his tears, thus making him look like a complete doofus (and making Dave blush uncomfortably at said adorable doofus, thank god for the dark). "I always kinda tear up at this part, haha..."  
  
Now, here was the point in which Dave was not thinking properly. Romance was a bitch to navigate, in his opinion, and the speech that Mr. Egbert had given him hours before didn't seem to exist besides the prospect of "yes Dave, be in hot yaois with my son". So, doing what any other dumpass teenaged boy in love would do (yeah right), he leaned forward and softly cupped John's cheek, looking intently at him through his shades.  
  
John trembled a bit, confused. "Dave, what are you... _mmmf–_ " he was promptly cut off by Dave's lips.  
  
Dave pulled back, hyperventilating slightly. Oh, no, realization hit him and everything came crashing down around him: _handle it gently, Dave, what the actual hell was_ that.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dave whispered, dashing out of John's room and into his own as he wiped the approaching tears from under his shades for the second time in a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of my broken foot to update this.  
> Jesus tits on a stick, over **80 kudoses**!  
>  I'm very arigatouful. I love you all. (◡‿◡✿)

Saturday greeted Dave with a cold, overcast Washington morning typical of the last few days of March. It also greeted him with an unpleasant flood of memories of the night before: he’d kissed John and then pussied out.

With a sigh, he lifted himself from his bed and went into the bathroom to shower. The rest of the morning activities having to do with his hygiene were completed in a mechanical fashion, barely paid attention to. He finally was able to make the dreaded walk downstairs for breakfast.

Mr. Egbert was cooking what looked like oatmeal and humming softly along to a Beatles song on the radio. John sat at the table, reading a book on what appeared to be about cell mitosis, most likely for school. With an uncomfortable gulp, Dave sat across the table from John and mumbled a “good morning”.

“And good morning to you, Dave,” smiled Mr. Egbert over his shoulder. “Sleep well?”

Dave nodded in silent fib. Fuck no, he didn’t sleep well, but he wasn’t about to tell Mr. Egbert that.

John looked up from his textbook and blinked at Dave, a faint redness filling his face. “Hey,” he softly added. Dave could only dodge his gaze and nod back.

After an extremely silent and awkward breakfast, John had to go to his piano lesson, then had plans to go to the mall with Kanaya and Rose for the rest of the day. Mr. Egbert had errands to run all day. They both offered to take Dave along on their respective schedules, but he opted for staying home all day, saying he was tired and needed some rest. Reluctantly, they both went on their separate ways and left Dave to himself.

The house felt empty and cold to Dave. He grabbed some coffee from the kitchen and headed upstairs to the safe haven of his laptop. At least that would be a distraction from the constant feeling of guilt pulsing through his brain.

He’d been on for a few hours when suddenly Pesterchum flashed with a new message.

\-- adiosToreador [AT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

AT: hEY, tHIS IS dAVE, rIGHT?  
TG: nope this is the cops  
TG: youre busted young man  
AT: oH SHIT, i CAN’T GO BACK TO PRISON, i’M OUTTIE,  
AT: hAHA, hEY dAVE,  
TG: sup dude  
AT: nOT A LOT, jUST ROLEPLAYING,  
AT: hAVE YOU EVER BEEN, oN A WEBSITE CALLED, fLARP,  
AT: iT IS RATHER FUN, bECAUSE IT INVOLVES A LOT OF, uH, fANTASY ROLEPLAY, wHICH I PERSONALLY, aM A FAN OF,  
TG: not my kinda thing actually  
TG: but i might just check it out  
AT: aH, sORRY THEN, fOR BRINGING IT UP,  
AT: aNYWAY, hOW HAS YOUR DAY bEEN GOING, sO FAR,  
TG: tbh  
TG: ive been p shitty lately  
AT: oH NO, uH, wHY IS THAT,  
TG: idk i dont wanna really bother you with my stupidly trivial dilemmas  
AT: nO, nOT AT ALL, yOU DON’T BOTHER ME,  
AT: yOU ARE UNDOUBTEDLY, tHE COOLEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET,  
AT: aND YOU HAVE ALSO, uH, lISTENED TO MY OWN PROBLEMS, wHEN i NEEDED ADVICE,  
AT: sO, aS YOU WOULD PROBABLY SAY,  
AT: lAY IT ON ME, bRO,  
TG: ok i mean if youre sure  
AT: oF COURSE i AM,  
TG: ok well  
TG: its about john  
AT: oH, hIM,  
AT: yOU LIKE HIM, dON’T YOU, dAVE,  
TG: uh  
AT: oH MAN, hAHA,  
AT: i KNEW IT,  
TG: shh keep it on the dl ok  
AT: tHERE IS NO NEED,  
AT: i AM SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU, bUT EVERYONE IN GSA, kNOWS THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HIM,  
AT: iT IS SO EASY, tO TELL,  
TG: ugh  
TG: is it that obvious  
AT: vERY MUCH SO, hAHA,  
TG: goddammit  
TG: i kissed him last night  
AT: }:0  
AT: aND, wHAT HAPPENED,  
TG: i chickened out and ran away before he could do anything  
TG: i didnt know what i was even doing  
AT: wELL, wHAT HAS HE SAID TO YOU, lATELY,  
AT: i MEAN, aFTER THE EVENTS OF LAST NIGHT,  
TG: hes only said a quick hi and bye this morning  
AT: wELL, i DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE TOO CONCERNED,  
AT: jOHN IS A PRETTY NICE GUY, i THINK,  
AT: aND EVEN IF HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, iN THAT WAY,  
AT: i AM SURE HE WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU,  
TG: i feel like i fucked up our friendship though  
TG: like do you know how awkward it is to think "wow my homo best friend kissed me but im straight"??  
AT: i DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE, aLL THAT DISCOURAGED,  
AT: rOSE AND i, hAVE CONSULTED EACH OTHER, aND WE HAVE BOTH AGREED, tHAT WE HAVE SEEN HIM GIVING YOU,  
AT: tHE LOOK,  
AT: fROM ACROSS THE TABLE,  
TG: bullshit  
AT: nO WAY, iT'S CUTE, hAHA,  
AT: hOW DID HIS DANCE GO,  
TG: apparently it sucked shit  
TG: his date didnt even talk to him  
TG: he was super mad about it  
TG: which gives me more evidence that he totally doesnt like me ok end of story  
AT: mAYBE NOT END OF STORY,  
AT: dID HE SEEM, rEMOTELY SAD ABOUT IT, fOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT?  
TG: uh  
TG: not really  
TG: he cheered up right away when i said id watch con air with him  
TG: and for the rest of the night it was like the dance had never even happened  
AT: yOU SEE,  
AT: bEFORE gAMZEE AND i GOT TOGETHER, i ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS STRAIGHT, aS WELL,  
AT: hE WOULD ALWAYS HANG OUT WITH GIRLS, aND IT DISCOURAGED ME VERY MUCH,  
AT: bUT THEN, hE ASKED ME IF i WOULD HANG OUT WITH HIM, sOMETIME,  
AT: aND EVENTUALLY, wE KISSED,  
AT: i’M NOT REALLY SURE, iF THIS IS HELPING AT ALL,  
AT: bUT WHAT i AM TRYING TO SAY,  
AT: iS THAT YOU SHOULDN’T REALLY JUMP, tO SUCH STRONG CONCLUSIONS,  
AT: aM i MAKING, uH, aNY SENSE?  
TG: yeah i guess so  
TG: thanks man  
AT: nOT A PROBLEM, hAHA,  
AT: iF YOU NEED ANY MORE ADVICE, i AM HERE,  
TG: alright  
TG: catch you later tavros  
AT: oKAY,  
AT: sEE YOU mONDAY,  
TG: see ya

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT] \--

Yeah right.

Even though Dave knew very well that Tavros was only trying to cheer him up and help him, there was just no way he could be persuaded otherwise: John did not like him in that way. Period.

He flopped down on his bed face-first and groaned in frustration. He couldn’t think about this. Picking up his phone, he began browsing through his old texts. Soon, he came across a text that said, “love you dave <3”.

Doug.

Dave froze and swallowed uncomfortably. He hadn’t talked to Doug since... last summer? Last summer, definitely. During the summer, Doug had been his boyfriend; they seemed almost inseparable. Dave thought it was so perfect, that he was able to find such a great person, in Texas of all places. Where he thought the only gay people were either very closeted or very ostracised. But he was neither, it seemed, because Doug made everything better, all the insecurity and self-consciousness would simply wash away.

Until school started, of course. When he’d returned to school, he’d tried to say hi to Doug, but he was surprised and a little hurt to find Doug walking with a few fellow jocks from the football team, and a new girl on his arm. A small wave earned him an ignoring scoff from Doug himself. One of his friends asked, “who’s the dork with the shades?”

When Doug replied with a chuckle of “I don’t know,” Dave was torn apart by his words.

Ever since, he'd tried to ignore Doug at school, falling back into his solitary group of one, while Doug rose to the top of popularity, surrounded by only the most popular students. And that was that, end of story, it was like their relationship had never happened. Dave never told anyone he’d even _known_ Doug, much less had a relationship with him. It was better that way.

The front door opened downstairs, snapping Dave out of his trance. “Dave, we’re home! We brought Chinese,” John called up the stairs. “Come on down if you’re hungry.”

"I'm not hungry, thanks," Dave called back. He definitely didn't want to eat with John at the moment. He felt a bit nauseous at the thought of food, especially when all he could think about was the night before.

Instead, he shoved his face into his pillow and tried to sleep.

*

"Dave...? A-are you awake?"

That was the phrase that awoke Dave from his fitful sleep. He checked his phone for the time—Christ, Egbert, one-thirty is hardly time for discussions—and went to open his door.

An exhausted-looking John stood just shy of the threshold, blue eyes holding what looked like a twinge of anxiety. "Can I come in?"

Dave nodded, dumbfounded, grateful he was still wearing his shades. He let John pass through the doorway and they both sat on the bed.

"So, uh, about last night," John began.

"I'm really sorry, John, I didn't–"

"It's alright, Dave," John interrupted. "I'm not mad about it."

Dave swallowed and nodded, motioning for John to continue. “It was... just a bit of a surprise. I-I mean, uh... I don’t have any objections! That is to say, uh... oh, hell.” John sighed in frustration. “I... I’ve liked you for a while now, Dave,” his next statement was practically inaudible, but to Dave, it was the loudest thing he’d ever heard.

“Really...?”

John gave a tiny nod, chuckling nervously. “Really.”

Neither of them knew who initially began the kiss, but as they leaned in close to each other in the dark of past-midnight, everything seemed to slow to a halt as John pressed his lips to Dave’s.

After a few moments, Dave pulled back, heart beating so loudly he could swear it'd wake the whole state of Washington. “I... wow.”

John smiled a little, chuckling softly. “I... I love you.”

Dave couldn’t help but break out in a large smile. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curls up on the floor and makes dying walrus noises  
> me/pesterlog formatting blackrom  
> canon


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, remember when this thing last updated?  
> yeah, me neither.  
> no but seriously guys IT'S BACK, and thank you _thank_ you for a whopping **100+** kudoses!! christ to be honest thats really what kicked my ass into gear, ahaha. and we're only half done! here's to another hundred hopefully before our end? uvu  
>  i am sooooo sorry for the huge delay though guys. i've been under a whole lot of stress lately and writers block has beaten me up and taken all my lunch money. it's pretty tragic. but now that school is almost out i will have a lot more time to update. if i haven't had the courtesy to update for y'all in say, maybe a month, come poke at me at my tumblr, **damarameganja**.  
>  ive begun to come to the horrid realization that the title of this thing sounds like a really fanservicey shounen-ai anime. ~~actually i was still in my junjou romantica stage when i began this so hahah dies~~  
>  chapter 7: in which dave is a blushing suteki with food all over his face, and john complains about a ghost book. oh, and first dates. you guys deserved a reward. (keep those kudoses and comments coming omg i love your feedback???? millions of kisses to you all, lovelies)

The soft pitter-patter of rain roused Dave from his sleep on Sunday morning. John slept soundly beside him, and the sight of the other boy sleeping next to him made his heart flutter a bit. He’d fallen asleep fully clothed, and his back hurt from sleeping against the wall next to his bed. However, that was the least of his concern.

Still a bit shy about their new development, Dave didn't think it was entirely appropriate to wake John with a kiss. Instead, he gently tapped him and whispered, “Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you gonna get up, or am I gonna have to get your dad in here?”

John’s face scrunched up and he groaned. “Five more minutes, ok? Come here.” He somewhat blindly flung his arm out and brought Dave closer by the waist, pulling him into a hug and sighing. Ignoring the heat spreading across his face, Dave tried not to question the burst of half-conscious affection and simply leaned into John’s warm body and let out a small puff of air.

What seemed like hours passed before John finally got up and stretched, offering his hand to Dave with a small smile. Soon enough they were heading downstairs to follow the scent of bacon and eggs. Two plates, covered to retain warmth, sat on the dining table for them, along with a steaming coffeepot and glasses of orange juice for each. On the counter there was a short note in neat, small writing:

SON.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THEN IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE NOW AWAKE. I SAW THAT YOU WERE NOT IN YOUR OWN ROOM THIS MORNING, THUS, I ASSUMED YOU WERE IN DAVID’S ROOM. I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF PREPARING A MODEST BREAKFAST FOR THE TWO OF YOU. I HOPE IT IS TO YOUR LIKING. I HAVE GONE TO THE MARKET AND WILL RETURN BY MID-AFTERNOON, AS I AM ALSO TAKING SOME FRESHLY BAKED CAKES TO THE NURSING HOME ACROSS TOWN.

I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.

John rolled his eyes and grinned at Dave. “Let’s eat, okay?” He sat and uncovered his meal, allowing his eyes to flutter shut with the scent of his dad’s cooking steaming forth from the plate. Dave wouldn’t say so, but that was cute.

Dave sat across the table from John, and they tucked into their respective plates. As always, Mr. Egbert’s cooking was borderline orgasmic. This was certainly no “modest breakfast”. A “modest breakfast” in the Strider household was something along the lines of “make yourself a piece of toast, Dave”. This was a 5-star continental breakfast, shit.

As John poured his second cup of coffee, Dave chanced a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for quite a while. “John.. so uhm. Are you like... strictly guys, or both, or...?”

John shrugged in nonchalance, acting as if the question was about the weather or something. “So far it’s been only girls, I guess you’re the exception or something. I dunno, Dave. Sexuality is whatever, y’know?” Dave nodded. If only people back at Houston High had half the common sense as John.

Dave shook his metaphorical head to clear his mind of the thought. He was supposed to be enjoying breakfast with John, not thinking about his dumb situation back home. To further silently patronize himself, he gulped down more of his coffee and tore into his breakfast again. From the corner of his eye, he could see John giggling softly at him.

“So Dave,” John spoke up, finishing down the last of his orange juice, “does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

Dave choked slightly on his eggs and looked up. John smiled and tapped the corner of his own mouth to silently tell Dave there was some errant food remnant there, and Dave brushed it away, embarrassed. “Uh,” he finally said, swallowing and carding a hand through his hair. “I’d really love that, personally. Are you... does that sound good to you?”

John grinned broadly. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d say that!” He stood, taking his and Dave’s plates to the sink. “Now that we’re boyfriends I suppose I should take you on a date sometime, then.”

Mentally scolding himself for another flushed face, Dave quirked his lips into a small smile as he looked down at the table. "I guess you'll have to, then."

*

That following week flew by almost imperceptibly, with nothing quite so new occurring at all. Dave got a few calls from Bro with a constant stalemate on the case back in Houston. It seemed with every phone call, Bro seemed to be losing hope on ever finding the firestarter of the bullying, and to be honest, Dave had given up on the prospect of that a while ago. The Houston Police Department probably had better things to worry about anyway. Like criminals, or drug addicts, or, you know, little old ladies calling Life Alert or something. That sort of thing.

On Friday night, John was laying on his stomach, across his bed, reading a book for school, and Dave was... well, Dave was pretending to read one of Colonel Sassacre's Dumbshit Elephantsized Tomes Volume Fuckyou (at John's suggestion), but honestly, he was actually watching John acting adorably frustrated at his reading from behind the gigantic covers of Sassacre's walls of text.

Finally, Dave had to say something. "You okay there?"

"No, I am not fucking okay," John replied with a groan, "because Dave, this goddamn book has no conceivable plot whatsoever except for the fact that Chuy is a stupid whiny ghost and he has a stupid whiny ghost girlfriend and they complain about fucking everything. I hate this book, Dave, save me."

"To be completely honest, I'm not really enjoying the Colonel's Holy Grail myself," sighed Dave. "Let's do something. It's Friday for tits' sake."

"Gross, Dave," John giggled. He put on a brief thinking face, then raised an eyebrow. "Hey, remember last Sunday when I promised you that date...?"

Dave bit his lip, trying not to burst out screaming, "Yes I motherfucking remember, why didn't you ask me before, you hot piece of shit!". Because everyone knows that'd be fucking stupid and uncool. "Right now?"

John glanced at his watch. "Yeah, it's still only like, 5:30. We could definitely go do something."

"Uh. Like, what'd you have in mind?"

“I don’t know, dinner, maybe? What do you say? We could go for something casual, nothing really too fancy.” John stretched and got off the bed, smiling, and crossed the room to sit at his computer. "I'll look for someplace, ok? You go get ready however you want to."

Dave nodded and headed to his room to change his clothes and freshen up from school. He pushed a hand through his hair, looking for something nice, but not overly fancy. He wanted to look presentable, but not like he was trying too hard to impress. It was just John, he tried telling himself, so what's the big deal?

But it was more than that. This was a date, a first date. And something about the words first date carried a whole different weight than just him and John hanging out as friends. The implications that a date held were beginning to stress Dave out a tiny bit. But he couldn’t worry about that right now! Christ. He attempted to push all nervousness out of his head as he slipped an obscure band t-shirt over his head, then dashed downstairs to see if John was ready.

He was, and smiling a bit shyly as he waited by the door. John hadn’t changed his clothes at all, but it was obvious that he’d tried to fix his ever-messy hair with some sort of pomade, to no avail. Dave swallowed and tried to appear confident, then stepped over to John to take his hand and squeeze it lightly. John squeezed back and grinned wider, a light red dusting over his cheeks.

"We should probably tell my dad where we're going, so he doesn't make dinner for three," spoke John, unclasping their hands and walking down the hall to his father's study. He peeked his head into the doorway, knocking on the wall next to him.

"Hello, son," smiled Mr. Egbert, looking up from some documents, setting his pipe aside. “Did you need something?”

John grinned back, leaning against the doorway. “Just wanted to let you know that Dave and I are gonna eat dinner out at that new burger place downtown, okay?” Dave let out a soft sigh of relief as John tactfully left out the fact that it was a date, or at least deciding to handle it at a later time. Even though Mr. Egbert was fully condoning of a relationship, he still felt a bit awkward being all, “yeah, johns dad, your son is my mouth-date now”.

“Alright,” replied Mr. Egbert smoothly, shuffling some papers together and putting them into a Manila folder. “Just don’t stay out past nine.”

John nodded and thanked his dad, taking Dave’s hand and leading them both out the door. "We can take Dad's car so long as we're careful with it and don't go like, joyriding in it or fuck with the engine or something. But I'm pretty sure I can trust you enough to respect our only mode of transportation?" John chuckled.

Dave smirked. "Aw shit, you caught me. I was gonna jack up the whole car and vandalize it and all that crap the coolkids are doing nowadays. And then I was totally gonna do drugs to celebrate. Because that's obviously what coolkids do."

"Well fuck. There goes our entire evening. And I was sorta looking forward to it!" John unlocked the car and snickered. "Get in, you dingus."

"Your face is a dingus," Dave replied almost automatically. When John called him a dingus, he had to reply with "your face is a dingus". It was simply a stupid thing from their younger days, but it was still a Mandatory Broship Thing in their rulebook as far as they were concerned.

Soon enough, they got to the restaurant in the modest downtown area. Which is to say, a few shops and restaurants along a somewhat "main" (liberal quotations) street. Dave would be lying if he said he wasn't experiencing severe culture shock. Where his hometown of Houston was busy, bustling, and loud, Maple Valley was quiet, quaint, and painfully suburban. He sometimes found it hard to sleep because the lack of noise was just... well, too loud. He'd grown used to falling asleep to the sound of traffic and sprawling city from his window.

Like a perfect fucking gentleman, John held the door for Dave with a huge grin plastered on his face. They sat themselves down at a booth in the corner and waited for their server. As if on cue from a classic Smalltown USA film, a middle-aged waitress bearing a checkered apron and a perm handed them each a laminated menu with a dimpled smile.

Soon enough their food was on the table, and Dave was glad to be so finally calmed after all that superfluous pre-date anxiety. Why was he even so worried in the first place? As they made small talk, it honestly felt like just sitting and eating out with his best friend, nothing more.

Till John grabbed his hand across the table, of course.

"Dave," John chuckled, "you're blushing again."

A swift french fry to John's face was Dave's only available response.


End file.
